The present invention relates to a paper stock cleaning and collecting apparatus and, more particularly, to a paper stock cleaning apparatus wherein cleaning and collection of paper stock in a tank have been improved.
A conventional paper stock cleaning and collecting apparatus comprises a screen for dividing a tank into a first chamber and a second chamber, and a rotational element disposed to face against the screen and provided in the first chamber. (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 2-16466)
In the paper stock cleaning apparatus, a material called "tail" which can not pass through the screen still contains useful paper stock, so that the tail has to be re-processed by another screen.
In order to solve the problem, the present applicant proposed a paper stock cleaning and collecting apparatus, wherein an amount of the useful paper stock which can not pass through the screen is reduced, in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 3-311099 filed on Nov. 26, 1991.
However, in the above paper stock cleaning and collecting apparatus, since the tank provided therein with the screen is sealed, light and fine foreign materials such as oil, pitch and styrol which are adhering to the paper stock are discharged together with the useful paper stock, so that the foreign materials can not be removed from the useful paper stock. Further, when the screen is washed, a relatively heavy cover on a top of the tank has to be removed, and the work for removing the cover is very troublesome.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a paper stock cleaning and collecting apparatus, wherein the above-mentioned problems have been solved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper stock cleaning apparatus as stated above, wherein cleaning and collection of a paper stock in a tank have been improved.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper stock cleaning apparatus as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.